conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westlandic Republic
The 'Westland '(Westlandic: Vāstland) is a sovereign island nation comprising of the Westlandic Archipelago and several outlying islands off the coast of Western Europe. Entirely surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, Westland lies to the West of the British Isles and South of Iceland. The capital and largest city is Hafnō and the official language is Westlandic. Westland comprises of a volcanic archipelago of 25 islands and islets located along the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. The three largest islands are Nerþuzēi, Wōdanēi and Frijjoēi, all of which are named after Germanic deities. Westland has a population of 12 million people as of 2015, making it the XXth most populous nation in Europe. Westland was colonised by Anglo-Saxons from North West Europe arriving during the 6th century, establishing several small fiefdoms in various parts of the archipelago. Westland as a nation has existed continuously since the 9th century, following the unification of the four fiefdoms into the Kingdom of Westland, under King Grimaz in 850. The Kingdom rose to become a prominent economic and military power in Europe, however conflicts with Denmark throughout the 10th century severely weakened it's prominence. Remaining mostly isolated from the rest of Europe, Westland was the only European country that was not fully Christianised, and it's germanic language developed differently from most other languages in it's family. Westland was briefly the seat of a colonial empire between the 17th and 19th centuries, with territorial holdings in North America. Westland was the third country in the world to industrialise during the late 19th century. The Industrial Revolution, coupled with growing socialist mindsets both in Westland and Europe, caused the growth of the Socialist Party during the early 1900's, which led to a series of constitutional changes climaxing in the dissolution of the Monarchy in 1923, since which, Westland has maintained a Social Democracy dominated by the Socialist Party. Westland's mixed economy allows of limited form of capitalism, mainly focusing on socialist economics, evenly distributing wealth and public ownership, whilst also having an emphasis on personal property and freedom of choice and possession. Westland’s welfare system is one of the most comprehensive in the world, providing healthcare, and tertiary education to all citizens of Westland. Even today, Westland remains considerably closed off from the rest of the world and is highly self reliant in economic, political and cultural factors. Westland imports few goods, choosing to provide for itself where possible, while it is one of the largest exporters in Western Europe. Westlandic culture is founded upon the nations Anglo-Saxon Germanic heritage. Most Westlandic people are descendants of Saxons who emigrated to the Westlandic Archipelago in the 6th century. Westlandic, a Western Germanic Language, the only of it's family, directly descends from Proto-Germanic. Economy Agriculture Agriculture is an integral sector of the Westlandic economy. With almost no food imports from abroad, Westland is entirely self-sufficient for it's own food supplies, exporting the surplus to underdeveloped countries predominantly in Africa. Unusually for it's geographic locale, one of the most important crops in Westland is rice. Rice was introduced to Westland during the 16th century by Moorish traders and it began to be farmed in southern regions of the archipelago where the conditions were extremely favourable. Rice soon became an important staple food in Westland. Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth